


Izuku, Katsuki and The Great Comet of 1812

by RocketMaam



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arranged Marriage, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cheating, Crossover, Gun Duels, Iida is beautiful and the highlight of my life, Implied Relationships, In Soviet Russia story write you, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Izuku gets a lot of ass, Izuku needs some life advice, Katsuki is an alcoholic, Katsuki learns he's not the best thing to ever live, Kirishima not-so-secretly loves Denki, M/M, Multichapter, Musical crossover, Ochako is pure and capable of doing no wrong, One-Sided Attraction, Out of character at times my bad, The Great Comet of 1812, The main ship is bakudeku, Todoroki isn't here, War, but he's important trust me, elopement, everyone is having an affair, for like half of this, from Katsuki who also needs life advice, heavy narrative, i mean don't we all, protect her, this is the weirdest thing i've ever written, wait...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMaam/pseuds/RocketMaam
Summary: There's a war going on out there somewhere and the paths of young, naive Izuku and burnt-out, alcoholic Katsuki are destined to cross. The Great Comet of 1812 races through the sky as a sign of certain misfortune, but for Katsuki, it's a new start.(Natasha, Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812 crossover)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha - Izuku  
> Pierre - Katsuki  
> Anatole - Denki  
> Dolokhov - Eijiro  
> Helene - Neito  
> Marya D - Iida  
> Sonya - Ochako  
> Bolkonsky - Enji  
> Mary - Momo  
> Andrey - Shoto  
> Balaga - Asui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a war going on out there somewhere, and Shoto isn't here."

When Izuku Midoryia was young he used to sing old Russian songs to his father. He would stand by his side, bright eyes gleaming as his angelic and captivating voice filled the room, ensnaring listeners. Katsuki remembered standing in the doorway. He'd heard his songs many times however each time his voice flooded his ears Katsuki felt stunned, shocked and frozen.

He used to be so different, so cocky, arrogant and selfish, but that voice alone could change the way he saw the world.

If only that had lasted. Now there was nothing but bitterness and broken dreams. Now, he was an empty, hollow shell of what he used to be.

Things were simpler back then. Everything was simple back then. He and Izuku lived out in the rural world of the once mystical nation that was Russia. Izuku, the young son of a count, grew up his neighbour. Katsuki remembered spending hours playing recklessly outside in the glistening fresh snow. Izuku had always been glued to his side, so much so that Katsuki never seemed to notice him. He was always there and he would always _be_ there, because he was Izuku. _His_ Izuku. His Deku...

But Katsuki learned quickly that nothing was truly his. Life flashes by at an unimaginable speed akin to a comet racing through the sky.

Traditionally, comet's were seen as a sigh of great misfortune and certain inevitable disaster. Though standing there in the cold, bitter air, watching the glare of light soar over the Prechistensky Boulevard. The light shimmered on the once harsh now calmed snow that blanked the ground like an old coat. Katsuki's red, sharp eyes gazed softly up into the sky as his sign of disaster flew passed him.

_No. Not for me._

He'd seen enough disaster in his life to recognize the start of a new era of hell. This, however, this wasn't it. Who knew what this sign meant for him. But maybe, just maybe, this was him waking up.

Maybe this wasn't the end of his story.

Maybe it was the beginning. 

 

The year 1812 brought with it a number of unwanted changes to the lives it touched. A new era was starting and the year was greeted with warm welcomes and bitter rejection.

It was a particularly cold winter, and Shoto Todoroki wasn't anywhere in sight.

Shoto Todoroki was a young, resentful prince. Despite Katsuki's bitter and cranky nature, Shoto was a dear friend. The two knew each other like the back of their own hands. They were too alike, too much the same. So of course it was natural they'd fall in love with the same man.

Shoto proposed to Izuku only a few months before the year changed after having known him for almost seven years. They'd met at a party held by Katsuki's family and met courtesy of Katsuki. Shoto fell for him instantly. He courted him while Katsuki watched from the side. Was he upset? Sure. But you could only be upset for so long when you have an endless supply of whiskey at your disposal.

He asked for his hand in the gardens behind Izuku's large and glorious home. It was spring and the bitter cold hadn't quite reached the air yet. Shoto asked Izuku to marry him, and Izuku said _yes_.

Not that any of it would've mattered. Katsuki was already married. Willingly and lovingly? Of course not. It was an arranged marriage set up to boost his family's social standing. The man in question was none other than Neito Monama, from a well known Russian socialite family. More on him later.

Katsuki watched his friend take away the only other thing his old life still latched desperately onto before he moved with Neito in the summer of 1810.

Shoto's father, the old and long gone Enji Todoroki rejected the marriage, to no one's surprise. In punishment for his rash decision, Shoto was sent off to fight in the war with the French. He was distracted, busy, and Izuku was alone. With the ever changing tides of the war, Shoto was undoubtedly, gone.

That left Izuku. Who was Izuku exactly? Well he was someone special, that was for sure. He was captivating and kind but naive as anyone could possibly be. Izuku was only nineteen when Shoto was shipped off to France to fight in the war. He was young, insanely young.

He was anything but alone, however. Ochaco Uraraka was Izuku's cousin and closest friend since as long as he could remember, much to Katsuki's chagrin. She was a bubbly, warm and loving pillar in Izuku's life that if absent, his life would've crumbled and been swept away into shambles. She kept him standing. She was someone he could trust, and always stand someone he could trust, dependable and honest. She was the definition and physical embodiment of all that was good.

Sir Tenya Iida was a Moscow Grand Dame, and Izuku's God father. It was a strange setup, as Tenya was not much older than Izuku himself, however Izuku's father trusted no one as much as he'd trusted Tenya Iida. He was a strict, hard working and honest man as while a little on the straight edge side, he was ultimately a man you could trust, strict yet kind.

Thinking back on it, everything in Katsuki's life was complicated. He was complicated and even the people he knew were complicated. It was hard to keep track of who was married to who and which affairs where happening and when with the gambles the people surrounding him took.

Denki Kaminari was a huge part in the story 1812. He was a young, hot and fresh face Moscow had never seen before. Though he was stacked in appearances, he was lacking in the brains department and seemed to throw away his money and faith at any pretty thing that happened to walk passed him.

Neito Monema was Denki's brother, and by God Katsuki swore the two were one in the same. Denki was warmer than Neito, but tear off a few layers and they had the same core. Neito never loved him. Katsuki didn't know if Neito ever _loved_. He was unfortunate enough to be the one thrown into the marriage neither he nor Katsuki wanted. Neito spent his time with other men which he never tried to hide behind Katsuki's back, because Katsuki didn't care.

Eijiro Kirishima was arguably one of the most talented men Katsuki had ever met. Eijiro was like Denki, a people person, that was why they were good friends. Eijiro was a well known assassin and the city of Moscow was his. He had an insanely good shot. The legends said he'd never missed.

Russia was protected from the effects of the war, at least physically. Katsuki and the demons that surrounded him were protected by glass chandeliers and expensive wines, a life style that kept the wealthy sheltered from everything but themselves.

Enji Todoroki's money poisoned him and he lost his mind. His daughter Momo gave up on her dreams to live a plain life and care for him. These were the people the grew up with everything yet somehow ended up with nothing.

And the famous Asui? Russia's most well known driver and escape artist? Well, she was just for fun.

Everyone had their quirks and personalities. 1812 was a new year and this was the year they made the world theirs.

But what about Katsuki?

Poor bitter and cold Katsuki. The empty, hollow shell of what used to be bright eyes driven by ambition. What happened to Katsuki? What killed the spark behind his eyes that so many had grown to know, and some even to love. What changed him? What extinguished his fire? How did he become poisoned and corrupt by alcohol? What killed his spirit?

_**What happened to Katsuki Bakugou?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too much of a mess. I'm really looking forward to writing more of this. The great comet is one of my favourite musicals and I would highly recommend it if you haven't seen it. It's genius. It's a small section of war and peace made into a pop musical and it's so good! Not really sure where the idea to cross these two things together came from but I've been thinking about it for a long time! 
> 
> Here is the song that matches with this chapter - https://youtu.be/gJug7_Rq8dw


	2. I used to be better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just one of a hundred sad men, living out their final days in Moscow."

The heavy clink of the thin metal glass placed roughly against the old wooden table filled up Katsuki's study. He could still feel the burning liquor on his tongue and and in his throat but he didn't care, because the numbness was already long set in place. His hand dug through his short, choppy blonde hair as his sharp eyes narrowed at the near empty glass. The ice floated back and forth in the remaining pool of golden liquid. With a defeated sigh he rubbed his eyes tiredly, ashamed of what he'd become. 

_I used to be better._

As a kid, Katsuki had spunk. He'd grown up that way because unlike everyone else he'd known, his family wasn't born wealthy. They had to work for it, and they worked for every goddamn cent. Katsuki believed that people never really understood the value of money until they didn't have a dollar to pocket. His family lived in the slums of Moscow before his mother struck gold on a business deal. Even though they were just as wealthy, there was an obvious divide between his family and the others, because they weren't _born_ wealthy, they were _made_ wealthy.

Izuku never seemed to care much about that divide, as he was always stuck to his heels like wet grass. Izuku and his bright, terrifyingly beautiful green eyes and the freckles that danced across his face, everything so in place he almost looked like a sculpture. 

His personality, however, couldn't have been further from it. 

" _Kacchaaaaan!_ you're going to fast!" 

_Whiney, obnoxious, persistent, irritating._

"Not my fault you keep dragging your ass!" 

_Clingy, needy._

Izuku dragged his short, stumpy legs through the tall mounts of fresh snow as he followed after the other's striding back. 

_And way too goddamn helpful._

As Katsuki's shorter, younger and livelier body trekked through the show, he felt a cold puff hit the middle of his back. Knowing exactly what it was, he whirled around harshly. Izuku clutched the snow in his hand, pointing and laughing. Katsuki snarled, scooping up a mass of snow in his hand and hurling it at the other, hitting him square in the face. Izuku toppled backwards, his balance already off-put as he collapsed into the snow. 

"Eat shit Deku." He cursed him out, a smile creeped it's way across his firm lips. He heard chuckling coming from the other as he lifted himself from the snow. His warm, red cheeks were already melting the snow on his face. He wiped away the water with his large puffy sleeve. 

When he'd first met Izuku, Katsuki hated him. It wasn't his fault really, Katsuki hated everyone but Izuku was young and easy to project his hatred onto, so that's what Katsuki did. 

Izuku was rich and high status, he'd had everything in his life planned out for him, which must've made him useless and dumb, something young Katsuki was keen on reminding him much to Izuku's protests. 

"Quit following me, Deku!" 

The name Deku derived from an old Russian song Izuku used to sing, it roughly translated to the word: dumb. 

Izuku left Katsuki's protests futile. Despite all his efforts, Izuku was glued to him, because if anything, the man was persistent. 

He remembered the hours he'd spent in his study, trying to make sense of the events and history surrounding him. He taught himself English, even starting working on French. Izuku would climb up to his window in the late hours and they'd study together. 

His green eyes scanned the paper as he hovered over Katsuki's shoulder. He leaned his chin on the other's broad shoulders as his hands rested gently on him. 

"That sentence is wrong, you can't end an English sentence with a preposition." He stated with a grin. Katsuki rolled his eyes and shrugged off his touch. Izuku chuckled lightly to himself. 

"Remind me when I asked for your input?" He spat out. Izuku shrugged.

"You didn't." He sighed with a smile. 

There were many times Katsuki remembered being cold and cruel to the other, but Izuku never seemed to stop wanting to be around him. Izuku's presence was a constant in his life that started to become routine, his absence what noticeable and Katsuki found himself reliant on the other, willingly or otherwise. 

Katsuki was smart. He wasn't open about his studies, no one but Izuku knew, but Katsuki was anything but dumb. He was a strategist and fast on his feet. He knew he'd be excellent on the battlefield, and the people around him knew it too. The people started to refer to him as the future's greatest solider. Katsuki had a confidence to him he'd long since lost. 

He trained himself for battles. He was top in his regiment and a tactical genius. He remembered feeling invincible. 

That confidence faded the day his mother announced he'd be partaking in an arranged marriage. 

When the words were uttered from her mouth, Katsuki came to three realizations at the same time. One, his family would never be fully accepted into high society unless he married into a socialite family. If he wanted his parents to live comfortable, secure lives, he needed to marry up. His spouse's family fortune was at risk, they needed the money. It was mutually beneficial. Two, the countries surrounding them were on the verge of war and with Katsuki enlisted, he could be pulled away at any minute. He needed to tie down an arrangement to boost the status before he went off and ended up getting killed somewhere. Three, he didn't deserve Izuku, and he knew it. He wanted Izuku, and he knew he could get Izuku, but he never did. With him gone, Izuku would have a chance to find someone true, someone _better_. 

The night his engagement was announced was the night Katsuki had spent the entirety of out on the porch, examining the sky. Izuku found him at the party. He was dressed in a white suit with elegant white gloves. He took a seat next to Katsuki on the small wooden bench and looked up at the sky. 

"You look bothered." Izuku muttered lightly. Katsuki scoffed.

"I'm about to be traded away for status and tied down the rest of my life to someone I don't even know, how do you expect me to feel?" He spat out harshly, glancing down at his hands. Izuku leaned back, placing his hands behind him and continued to watch the sky. 

"That's true. But- maybe it'll work out. I mean—its surprising how some people can become friends. Just look at us." He smiled brightly, bumping his arm gently. 

His words did nothing but making the burning in his chest worsen. 

"Yeah, a match made in fucking heaven." He rolled his eyes dismissively. 

There was a stretch of silence between the two as Izuku struggled to read him. He pressed his lips together quietly. 

"Kacchan," He spoke softly and genuinely. "Things won't change between us, you know that right? I'm still gonna be right next door, just a call away. I—I know you don't like accepting help, but if you ever need anything, please, never hesitate to ask me. I'm always going to be on your side. Always." 

Katsuki swallowed back guilt and hurt as he watched the other lift the corners of his mouth in an inviting smile. In response, Katsuki briefly rolled his eyes and pushed he other off the bench into a small pile of snow. He laughed in response. 

"Hey!" Izuku shouted in protest. "I just want to help you!" He chuckled, throwing a handful of snow at the other in retribution. 

"The name Deku really suits you, ya know. Don't be a sob about everything, I know I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." 

The irony in Katsuki's words was that not even a summer later, he'd be gone. 

Izuku's face was flushed red from the cold. He offered a toothy grin. 

"No one knows me like you do Kacchan." He said warmly as he accepted the hand Katsuki offered to pull him back up. 

He wished things could stay like that. He wished he could've believed Izuku when he'd said everything would work out. 

When Katsuki was brought to war, it was a disaster. There was death left and right and while Katsuki could keep his head through it, holding on by a strand of sanity, luck was against him. He was shot in the leg, left injured with a permanent limp and never to fight again. 

Izuku was gone. His husband despised him, his ambitions were destroyed and he'd never be able to stand up straight on his own two feet again. He felt too much. Everything was too much. 

That's when he introduced himself to the burning yet numbing sensation of booze. 

He told himself he wouldn't do it again. He'd said that the last time, and the time before that. 

When Katsuki was a boy he used to think the world was his playground. His to roam and his to claim. He was a conquerer, a king. 

Now he was a slave of the earth, held to it by ball and chain. 

He used to be better. 

**_I used to be better._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but whatever. Each chapter will be a song from the soundtrack. Sorry this was so much narration but the first two songs are basically just prolouges. Next chapter we actually get into so Dialouge and we get to meet Iida and Ochako! So excited! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Deku doesn't actually mean dumb in Russian. I lied. 
> 
> This chapter's song - https://youtu.be/mqtrqHQEMTA


End file.
